The Haunted 1LDK
The Haunted 1LDK is the last stage in Mouseyland. This is also the first level where Miss Haka appears in. Battleground The level starts off by spawning Ecto Doge, Ecto Baa Baa, Ecto Snache, and Zoge. After a bit, Zir Zeal will come in as well. One minute in, Lord Gravey will spawn. After a minute and 45 seconds, Miss Haka will spawn, along with a boss shockwave. Strategies Strategy 1 The best way to complete the level without cheesing is to kill Lord Gravey before knocking back with Miss Haka near to your base. Use Rich Cat. Use your top slot for 2 knockback combos, 'Legs for Days' - Macho Legs Cat and Crazed Sexy Legs, and 'Mo-Hawks' - Crazed Dragon Cat and Mohawk Cat. Also place Eraser Cat on the top row. In the bottom slot, use one more cat-spam unit such as Manic Mohawk Cat, Dragon Cat, Maglev Cat, A. Bahamut and Ururun Cat. Start off by spawning your legs and dragons along with your meatshielding. Spawn Maglev strategically, mostly against the Zir Zeal, which you need to be careful of. Keep doing this until they are half way to your base, then also spawn Ururun along with the others. When Gravey is dead, stop spamming and let Miss Haka get to your base. Then spawn A. Bahamut and nothing else, otherwise she'll burrow. A. Bahamut should kill her. If it doesn't, spam cats and keep trying, but be wary: Miss Haka can kill your base in 3 hits without base health up. Another general strategy is to use Rampage Cats. With a decent long-ranged attacker stack, you can use Rampage when Haka is near your stack and stop using normal meatshield. This would allow Haka to move forward more and not dig down too fast as Rampage does not go forward too much, and lets your long-ranged cats stack to do enough damage to knock Haka back. Strategy 2 (Cheese) Lineup: Crazy Hearts, Fishman, Zamboney, Maglev/Yukimura, Kai, A. Bahamut First, let the first set of Ectoes move out of the base a little bit, and kill them with Fishman and Crazed giraffe. When you have enough money, send out everything to destroy the base before Gravey spawns. Kai is not necessary but is recommended for extra damage to the base and for stalling. Strategy 3 (kind of cheese) If you have Ectoweight Cat, this stage becomes a joke. Lineup: 3-4 meatshields (preferably Jiangshi if you have it), AoE attackers (Cyborg or Drama do the job just fine), Weedwacker if you have it, Ectoweight, A. Bahamut, and the rest should be other anti-zombie units or LD attackers. Save up money at the beginning, upgrading your wallet to 3 or 4, then start spamming Meatshields and Ectoweights. If you have Weedwacker, spawn that too. Have around 2 AoE Attackers on the field to take care of the Ecto Gang. When Lord Gravey spawns, don’t worry, as Ectoweight outranges him and your stack should be good enough to start knocking him back before he pushes and kills your stack. Don’t stop spawning him. When Zir Zeal comes, throw in a few more AoE attackers. Your Ectoweight stack should also prevent Zir Zeal from burrowing so your cats can fight it in the frontlines. When Miss Haka comes out, your stack should be so big that it’s perma-knocking Miss Haka to the base. This is when you send your LD Attackers if you have them. They just help hit the base. Once Miss Haka and Lord Gravey are knocked into their own base, send A. Bahamut to attack her. At this point, it doesn’t matter if she burrows because you’ve already won. Trivia * A 1LDK is a term for a simple apartment that consists of the 3 important rooms, which are Living room, Dining room and Kitchen room, thus L-D-K. * This is the first regular level where the Ecto Gang appear in other than Ghostly Houseguests. * This stage is very similar in layout to Chapter 3 Moon Outbreak and Floor 27 of The heavenly tower Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/stage/s0035-06.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 36 Levels